gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed pointed nosed woman
|image = S1e13 pointed nose woman.png |first = Dipper vs. Manliness (no lines) |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice =Kari Wahlgren |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |personality = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Unnamed husband |pets = |friends = Mabel Pines |minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = Gideon Gleeful (current) Glove Story: A Sock Opera |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Oh! You are bad! How much?" }}The unnamed pointed nosed woman is a resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon. History Season 1 According to a flashback in "The Time Traveler's Pig," the woman attended the grand reopening of the Wax Museum of Mystery in "Headhunters," sitting in on the Q&A session with Mabel and Stan. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," the woman is with her husband near the Mystery Shack. The woman celebrates Pioneer Day in "Irrational Treasure," she is wearing a 19th century-style dress for the occasion. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," the woman participates in the Mystery Fair, attempting to dunk Stan in the dunk tank and laughing at Robbie's shrinking pants. During Rumble McSkirmish's rampage in "Fight Fighters," the woman waits in line for food at Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat, and she is frightened by his destruction at the restaurant. The woman visits the Mystery Shack in "Boss Mabel,"with a major role, and she is applauding Mabel's jokes. Consequently, Mabel gifts her a free bumper sticker from the gift shop, enraging Stan. In "The Deep End," the woman lounges at the Gravity Falls Pool beside her during the town's unbearable heat wave. As a fan of Gideon, the woman attends his grand closing celebration of the Mystery Shack in "Gideon Rises," and she later joins the townsfolk in their confrontation with him following his exposure as a fraud. Shorts During Old Man McGucket's makeover in the short "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," the woman appears walking down the main street, she is later shocked after witnessing his bizarre transformation. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," the woman attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, and she flees alongside the party guests following the zombie attack. The woman attends the opening night of "Glove Story: A Sock Opera," in "Sock Opera," and, she like the other audience members, despises the show following its conclusion. In "Soos and the Real Girl," the woman visits Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree with her family, happily watching Hoo-Ha's Jamboree perform. After .GIFfany corrupts the animatronics, she flees in horror alongside the other guests. In "The Stanchurian Candidate" the woman is seen among the crowd listening to Stan's speech. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," the woman is one of the people in Bill's throne of frozen human agony. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the woman is seen again in the throne. Personality The woman appears to be very upbeat and social, as she attends numerous events held in the town and is seen conversing with several different residents. Despite this, it is evident that the woman herself is skittish, as she is easily frightened and can be seen scared or shocked numerous times. Appearance The woman Seville has a pointed nose and a wide mouth, and she wears a pair of glasses and black stud earrings. The woman herself is normally seen carrying around a brown purse. She has reddish-brown hair, wears a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a white undershirt, blue ankle pants, and brown flats. Sightings ru:Остроносая женщина Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters